PewDiePie  El Origen
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: En una pequeña estantería de algún cuarto cerrado con llave, una pequeña estatua de oro relució. Parecía ser lo único brillante en aquel sitio... /Fic de PewDiePie/Amnesia. Personajes Humanos./
1. El Comienzo

**Fic dedicado a Amnesia y PewDiePie...Mi manera de ver el mundo de Amnesia y de PewDie. Solo avisar que en este fic, todos los personajes son humanos. No haré descripciones de ellos, podéis imaginarlos como queráis o buscar en DeviantART la cuenta de ChibiGuardianAngel. Ella es quien a hecho las primeras versiones de los personajes en humano, bastante conseguidas por cierto y la verdad es que es así como la autora de este fic (yo 8DD) se los imagina. ¡Empecemos!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo.**

En aquel lugar siempre había reinado el silencio. Un silencio oscuro y que parecía perdurar eternamente. Aquel Castillo escondido en el inmenso bosque de Brennenburg. Nadie sabía a quien pertenecía...anteriormente. Ya no vivía nadie allí. El Castillo había ahogado la risa y felicidad que alguna vez existió en aquel sitio. Ahora solo existía la Oscuridad y el silencio, solo interrumpido por una pequeña gota de agua de procedencia desconocida y que caía pausadamente. Nadie se había atrevido a entrar allí nunca. Nadie...hasta ahora.

La inmensa puerta de entrada, hecha de hierro y madera, crujió al abrirse lentamente. Haciendo que la luz tenue del exterior alumbrara muy levemente aquel inmenso salón y su alfombra roja. Aunque fuera del Castillo tampoco había tanta claridad. Siempre, cerca del bosque perteneciente a los terrenos del Castillo de Brennenburg, siempre, hacía un día gris y oscuro. Como si la lluvia fuera a emerger en cualquier momento, cosa que ocurría con frecuencia.

La luz se intensificó un poco más, esta vez, por un el farol que llevaba la niña que entró con una amplia sonrisa al lugar. Observándolo todo curiosa, volteó hacia el exterior, haciéndole una pequeña seña a alguien.

-Ven a ver esto, Daniel...¡Es alucinante! ¿Has visto lo grande que es?

El pequeño niño, hermano menor de la chica, salió detrás de ella a paso lento. A Daniel le daba demasiado miedo ese lugar, aunque era un chico bastante peculiar...A él siempre le daba demasiado miedo todo. Aunque su mayor fobia era la Oscuridad, pero no todo era culpa suya. Su hermana mayor solía asustarlo aun más contándole por la noche historias sobre monstruos...Desde ese día, debía dormir con su madre.

-No me gusta este sitio, Emily...-murmuró de forma baja el muchacho, observando las armaduras, las estatuas e incluso los muebles que parecían más terroríficos en aquella soledad.

-¡No seas bobo!-le recriminó su hermana viéndole burlona- Ya te dije que no te va a pasar nada...¡En este sitio no hay nadie!-comenzó a mover el farol para ver todo más de cerca.

-Pero...es que me da miedo la Oscuridad.

La chica bufó molesta. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que su hermano decía aquellas cosas, aunque en el fondo, sabía que era culpa suya. Volteando a verle, algo molesta.

-¿Y qué?-le preguntó, algo harta de sus miedos.

-E-En tus historias, me decías que cuando había Oscuridad s-siempre aparecía un monstruo...

La chica palmeó su rostro, frustrada. Efectivamente, era culpa suya.

-¿Eres estúpido? ¿En serio crees que entre las sombras aparecerá un monstruo con una enoooorme garra para cogerte y comerte? ¡Eso solo ocurre en los cuentos!-le recriminó la niña a su hermano, exagerando la explicación con sus manos.

El pequeño Daniel continuó asustado, más aun ante la descripción de su hermana.

En algún pasillo de aquel gran lugar. En aquella Oscuridad, "algo" abrió los ojos y despertó. "Algo" cobró vida y pensó. "Algo" se levantó y comenzó a caminar en aquella Oscuridad, en aquella soledad, a paso lento. Unos pasos que escucharon los niños, los cuales comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-¿N-No dijiste q-que aquí no había nadie?-preguntó el pequeño Daniel, retrocediendo a la puerta.

Su hermana, Emily, veía las escaleras al piso de arriba sin comprender, los pasos aun más cercanos, moviendo su farol con rapidez ante el nerviosismo.

-N-No lo entiendo...-su voz también comenzó a temblar- S-Se suponía que-...

Un gruñido demasiado cercano la interrumpió e inmediatamente ambos niños gritaron. Emily dejó caer el farol que rodó por el suelo levemente y cuando perdió su luz, ambos niños ya estaban de regreso en sus casas, lejos de los territorios de Brennenburg.

De las sombras, una extraña figura, observó con seriedad el farol y con una de sus garras, lo tomó viéndolo de cerca. Lo dejó sobre una mesa y vio el exterior, fijamente durante unos minutos y cerró la puerta. Observando el lugar donde se encontraba, en penumbra. Su mente aun estaba algo confusa, pero una cosa estaba clara para él. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí, pero declaró que el sería el guardián de aquel lugar. Él mismo se encargaría de proteger a los que terminaran con un destino parecido al suyo y de matar a los destinados a perderse en el interior de su propia Oscuridad. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero paró en seco al ver a su lado, a unos cuantos metros, una figura que no parecía humana, pero tampoco un monstruo en sí. Acercándose lentamente, pudo observar que tenía un poco de ambas cosas. ¿Qué era aquel ser? Con su otro brazo, el que no contenía ninguna garra, intentó tocar a aquella criatura indefinida y se sorprendió asustado, retrocediendo. Lo que había tocado era un espejo, aquello era su reflejo.

Frunciendo el ceño, su rostro se oscureció y con su garra destrozó el espejo, haciendo que cayera en pequeños pedazos. Sin querer verse a si mismo durante más tiempo, comenzó a caminar en silencio por los pasillos, sus garras arañando con crueldad las paredes lentamente conforme caminaba.

Se denominó a si mismo un "monstruo", sin embargo, una parte de él, le decía que aquello no tenía por qué ser así...Pero la Oscuridad, le cegó y decidió no pensar más en ello.

En una pequeña estantería de algún cuarto cerrado con llave, una pequeña estatua de oro relució. Parecía ser lo único brillante en aquel sitio...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Soundtrack de este Capítulo: watch?v=z1Ed4FaH8fw**


	2. Histeria

**Capítulo 2: Histeria. **

Alguien corrió entre los pasillos oscuros verdaderamente asustado. Se había perdido...¡Pero no era culpa suya! ¿Verdad? Entró en uno de los tantos cuartos donde, por mala suerte, no había demasiados muebles y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue esconderse tras una silla temblando de miedo. Los gruñidos de los que, al parecer, el muchacho estaba escapando, se oían cada vez más cerca y este temblaba aun más.

- O-Ojalá f-fueras una persona, ¿e-eh, silla? Y-Y consiguieras e-e-esconderme y-y que no me pasara n-nada...T-Tal vez así-...

Pero no pudo continuar, pues el Castillo comenzó a temblar, algo común al parecer. Y el pobre hombre asustado, pensando que estaba comenzando a volverse loco por hablarle a una silla, se abrazó a esta, creyendo que así se le pasaría el terror. Debido al temblor, varios peldaños del techo cayeron, haciendo que la habitación quedara impregnada de polvo y fuera casi imposible el ver. El muchacho, intentando salir de su escondite, se levantó aunque era difícil por el pequeño terremoto que siempre sucedía en el lugar. Sus gafas cayeron al suelo, lo que hizo que su vista se volviera aun más borrosa, pero pudo escuchar una explosión y comprendió que lo que había quedado destruido era la puerta del cuarto.

El temblor había cesado, pero una alta figura se hizo presente al otro lado de la entrada. Su vista no le dejaba ver bien de quien se trataba, pero pudo distinguir sus ojos fríos y crueles a través de la neblina. Solo eso le bastó para averiguarlo y una cosa estaba clara, después de unos minutos, solo había dos respiraciones en la sala. Ninguna pertenecía al muchacho.

Mr. Chair no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, sin contar con que no veía nada. Confuso comenzó a buscar por el suelo, haber si podía encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que le permitiera distinguir donde estaba. Sin embargo, encontró algo mucho mejor. ¡Unas gafas! Rápidamente, les limpió el polvo y se las pulso, sobresaltándose al ver a aquella "cosa" observándole con seriedad. No quería ni preguntarse de donde había salido el cadáver tras él. La "cosa" simplemente se marchó tras un largo rato de observarle, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

En alguna pequeña estantería de algún cuarto oscuro y cerrado con llave, una estatua de oro había caído al suelo por el temblor y de nuevo relució...


	3. Amistad

**Capítulo 3: Amistad.**

Alice llevaba tiempo caminando por aquel tenebroso lugar, asustada y queriendo encontrar la salida. ¡No era culpa suya! Ese maldito pervertido la había estado molestando y quiso entrar allí para darle un escarmiento. Claro que, no pensó que ella también se perdería. Aquel lugar era muy engañoso.

Casi estuvo a punto de tropezar contra algo. ¡Malditas rocas! ¡Las encontraba por todas partes! Bloqueando el camino, por el suelo, en las puertas...¡Una la encontró sobre una mesa! En el fondo, les tenía cierto cariño...No es que a ella le gustaran esas cosas. Tenía una amiga, Jennifer...A ella si le gustaban este tipo de cosas que, personalmente para ella, no servían para nada. Excepto para molestar a la gente o lanzársela a un pájaro, quizás.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador varios pisos más abajo. Sobresaltándose asustada, pues donde se encontraba, todo estaba en penumbra. Aunque pensandolo mejor, todo aquel lugar lo estaba...¡Aquel grito había sonado como el de su acosador! No quería ni pensar que era lo que le estaría ocurriendo...¡Este lugar daba tanto miedo!

Abrió una de tantas puertas y se encontró con que el suelo estaba cubierto de un agua que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Confusa, cruzó y caminó viendo, sin comprender, un montón de cajas flotando sobre el agua. Sintió algo chapotear a toda prisa hacia ella. Asustada volteó viendo una criatura que al parecer estaba deseosa por cogerla. A toda priso huyó de allí gritando aterrorizada y perdiéndose por la esquina del pasillo. Nadie sabría si escapó o no.

En el pasillo, una chica de pelo negro se levantó suspirando y quitándose el polvo con curiosidad viendo su alrededor.

-Que curioso~...-simplemente pensó la chica, muy alegre. Entró en una de tantas salas y se encontró con un chico de espaldas a ella- ¡Holaaa~! -saludó exageradamente, agitando sus brazos. El pobre muchacho se sobresaltó y ajustó sus gafas, viéndola con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-V-Vaya, h-hola...Es extraño ver a más p-personas a-aquí...-murmuró. La chica se acercó sonriente y tendió su mano.

-Yo soy Jennifer~. ¡Un placeeer conocerte~!

El otro asintió y aceptó su mano.

-M-Mi nombre es Mr. Chair...E-El placer e-es mío. ¿Cuál es t-tu historia?

En algún cuarto oscuro y cerrado con llave, una estatua de Oro se encontraba llena de polvo por el tiempo, en el suelo. Aun así, relució...


	4. Perversión

**Capítulo 3: Perversión.**

Vaya...Había perdido a aquella chica tan hermosa y, sin darse cuenta, él mismo se había perdido. Él no era un pervertido...Le llamaban "cerdo", "pervertido", incluso llegaron a apodarle "Piggieh". ¡Pero eso no quería decir nada! Él solo quería charlar un ratito con esa chica tan guapa.

Le pareció escuchar algo caer tras él. Volteó y vio una especie de copa de metal rodar por el suelo hasta sus pies, confundido observó la mesa de donde había caído la copa. No parecía que hubiera nada allí...Aquello daba mucho, mucho miedo. Se escuchaban ruidos y encima las cosas se caían inexplicablemente. Puso la copa en su sitio y comenzó a ver su alrededor.

Había intentado regresar, pero la puerta de entrada ya no se podía abrir. Por suerte, decidió no salir del primer piso, el salón de entrada. Abrió una puerta que parecía un pequeño cuarto de limpieza y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver un cerdo muerto caer con un golpe sordo al suelo. Suspiró aliviado. Podría haber sido peor...Se dio cuenta de un objeto amplio que se encontraba tapado con una manta.

Confuso, se acercó hasta allí y destapó la sábana, aun más confundido al ver que se trataba de un espejo y bastante roto, aunque aun así, se podía ver un suave reflejo en él. ¿Quién querría tapar un espejo? Quizás alguien que no quería verse reflejado...

No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa al parecerle ver una sombra que había cruzado la sala tras él. Volteó con rapidez, muy asustado, pero no vio nada...¡Dios mio! ¡Era como en aquellas películas de terror!

De pronto, sintió un sonido familiar. Sin entender por qué miró hacia el espejo y desde su reflejo pudo ver la misma copa que había puesto en su sitio, volviendo a caer al suelo y rodar hasta él, pero aquello no fue lo que lo asustó. Lo que lo estaba preocupando era la sombra que se veía borrosa por la luz que brillaba del exterior en la ventana tras ella.

No quiso ni siquiera voltear a lo que era y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue gritar.

OoOoOoOo

El chico de ojos violetas que abrió sus ojos ya sentado en el suelo, frotó sus sienes y se levantó observando todo con una sonrisa pervertida, incluso al ser que tenía aquel muerto fiambre tras él.

-Hey...I'm Pumped.

El otro ser simplemente lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y gruñó con suavidad, caminando y despareciendo en la oscuridad.

En algún cuarto oscuro y cerrado con llave, una pequeña estatua de Oro y llena de polvo, volvió a relucir...Puede que incluso más de lo corriente.


	5. Un 17 de Agosto

**Capítulo 4: Un 17 de Agosto.**

Una estatua. Su vida se basaba en ellos, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida. Las estatuas no hacían nada. Servían para estar ahí y ya. Más o menos lo que le ocurría a él. Lo había presenciado todo y al mismo tiempo no había visto nada al estar encerrado.

Lo único que podían hacer las estatuas correctamente era pensar y eso a él se le daba muy bien. Pensaba. Y pensaba en que le gustaría mucho estar ahí fuera, en el "exterior". Andar, hablar, sentir...Todo aquello estaba fuera de su alcance, ni siquiera podía levantarse si se caía.

Si hubiera estado completamente "vivo" habría suspirado con pesadez. Deseaba tanto ser como "ellos" y salir de aquel lugar tan sumamente aburrido. Oscuridad, humedad, polvo, escombros, muerte...era lo único que había allí y cansaba.

Pasaba igual con el tiempo y las estaciones. En Brennenburg y sus alrededores no había tiempo, ni estación. Los relojes siempre estaban parados a las doce en aquel lugar y hacía mucho tiempo que nadie sabía si de la noche o la mañana. Y la estación era siempre la misma. Oscuridad y lluvia intensa, seguida de truenos. Cuando no llovía, solo había oscuridad. Ni siquiera un misero rayo de luz de la Luna asomaba.

Ridículo. Todo era sumamente ridículo y se sentía solo. Como nadie había recaído en él o, mejor dicho, en la puerta. Aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que aunque la hubiera abierto tampoco le hubieran hecho gran caso, sobretodo porque estaba bajo bolsas de patatas y objetos de la estantería.

Tenía que admitirlo. Su destino sería ese y prácticamente ya lo tenía asumido. Solo esperaba a que pasara el "tiempo", y era una forma de decirlo. A veces escuchaba gritos y pasos echar a correr hasta que sonaba un golpe sordo y, quizás, un último grito seguido de silencio. Cuando eso ocurría no podía evitar preguntarse quien sería el desgraciado y si gracias a él algún animal u objeto inanimado habría vuelto a la vida.

Así funcionaba el Castillo de Brennenburg. La desesperación de los "perdidos" era tan grande que acababan por creer o sentirse identificados con cosas del Castillo. Cosas muertas o que no tenían vida. Esa creencia, esa fe y esperanza era lo que les daba vida en el Castillo. Nadie había podido salir, así que tampoco se sabía si con ello se les daba vida en el exterior también.

De pronto, escuchó pasos a la carrera. Se preguntó quien sería el que moriría esta vez. Siempre morían y aquello lo desanimaba.

-AH! PENIS!

Esta bien. Aquello lo dejó algo desconcertado. ¿Qué-

-AAAAAAAH! FUCK YOU, BRO! -se podían escuchar golpes de objetos caer por el camino- SEÑORITAS, SEÑORITAS EVERYWHERE~!

Un golpe seco se escuchó contra la puerta en la que se encontraba y luego algo caer hacia atrás. ¿Se habría chocado esa persona contra la puerta? Parecía que si, pues el "Fuck you, Puerta" que había escuchado se lo aclaró.

-Are you kidding me? … -forcejeo en la puerta para intentar abrirla- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Se dejó de escuchar forcejeos y ahora se oían movimientos torpes y patosos, hasta que parece ser que la persona encontró la llave y la abrió, cerrándola de momento y apagando el farol que llevaba, mientras se agachaba intentando controlar su respiración.

Era el humano más extraño que había visto. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera visto a muchos. Era de un rubio casi moreno y ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta que ponía "Brofist" y una especie de mano en un puño, pero lo más extraño era que llevaba una especie de audífonos y un micrófono.

Unos gruñidos tenebrosos, que él ya había escuchado bastantes veces, y unos pasos lentos y pesados se escucharon. Se detuvieron en la puerta cerrada y se pudo ver su sombra por la baja rendija, pero finalmente con otro gruñido más amenazador y quizás molesto, se fue marchando.

El suspiro de alivio en aquella persona no se hizo esperar y, levantándose, comenzó a buscar histérico y nervioso cualquier cosa que le fuera útil, mientras tarareaba y cantaba la canción de "I will survive".

-Joder, solo hay polvo. ¡Maldito sitio, maldito castillo, maldit- ¡OMG! ¡BARRELS! E_E

Y como un poseso, comenzó a tirar y a derribar los barriles del lugar. Al tirarlos todos, rió con superioridad y casi pareciendo fatal de la cabeza.

-Hehehe..Fuck Barrels...¡Ohh~...!

Le pareció verme y sacó las bolsas y escombros que se encontraban sobre mi solo para tomarme en sus manos. Me observó durante largos segundos con ojo crítico y me quitó el polvo, viéndome detenidamente.

Realmente, pensé que acabaría tirándome al suelo o dejándome en la repisa sin darme importancia. Realmente, nadie me prepararía para lo que ocurrió.

-Mhmm...Te llamaré...Stephano...Hello, Stephano~! What's up, bro? ¡Serás mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de aventuras! ¿Eh, Stephano? Saldremos juntos de aquí...¡Lejos de este feo lugar!

No supo como ocurrió, no supo como pasó. Simplemente, ahora esta en pie, frente a aquel muchacho y en forma humana. La única diferencia, es que él no era un humano del todo. Los humanos no estaban hechos de oro. Entonces, ¿qué era? Lo tenía decidido...

-Ellos, PewDie...-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia, pero luego frunció el ceño, como si estuviera molesto- Te estaba esperando, idiot.

...Era un Dios.


End file.
